Pick me!
by timeisrunningout
Summary: Mayura Daidouji figures out she's in love with Loki, but telling everything won't be easy.Because Loki seems to be involved with Freya. Matantei Loki Ragnarok Fic


**Pick me!**

I felt so funny when it all began. I mean, it wasn't something new. No! It was a really old and deep feeling that I never understood. And from the moment I figured it out, I couldn't stop thinking about it. 

Well, let me explain. It all started over 2 months ago... 

I was really sick that day. So I just stayed in bed. My dad isn't very good at taking care of sick people. And it didn't surprise me when he left me at home with a "get better soon" and left. Dad can be so careless sometimes!! I was feeling really lonely and so tired I couldn't get up without feeling ditzy.  
It was 2 PM when someone knocked on the door. I got up and dragged myself to the door. When I opened I was so surprised! 

"Loki-kun! Yamino-san!" I said.  
"Konnichiwa, Mayura!" Loki greeted and got it. Ecchan was right behind him.  
"How do you feel?" Yamino asked, before getting in. He was so much more polite than Loki!  
"Not good." I admitted, with a weak smile. 

I closed the door behind us all and I followed Loki to my room. Hmm... They should follow me! But that's ok. 

"Mayura, you should stay in bed." Loki pointed.  
"I was doing that." I explained and went back to bed.  
"Hmm... We brought soup!" Yamino announced, showing a hot bowl full of soup.  
"Thank god!!!" I cried, almost hugging the bowl of soup. "Could you serve it to me? There's everything in the kitchen!"  
"Sure." Yamino said smiling. And as soon as he left, Loki sat on my bed without changing his serious expression. How could Loki and Yamino be so different? They seemed to be the complete opposite! Or so I thought.  
"Loki-kun, thanks for coming over to see me!" I thanked, sort of embarassed with tha situation. He didn't answer. He just approached his face to mine. I blushed and looked around the room, trying to avoid his eyes. **What the hell was that?!?!**

Loki touched my forehead and took a bottle out of his pocket at the same time. He put it on the table beside my bed. 

"You should take something, you know." He said, crossing his arms.  
"I dun' wanna'!" I complained. Loki smacked me on the head.   
"You're going to drink that!!" he said, and put a little of liquid on a spoon. Loki put that right in front of me and pressed it against my mouth.  
"It smells bad! It has to taste bad!!! No, no, no!!!" I cried, closing my mouth.  
"Open your mouth." he said gently. I shocked my head. "Open it!!" than he yelled, jumping on my bed and trying to make me drink.  
"No!" I cried and ran away. Could you imagine that scene? I, with my eyes spinning as my headache got worse, and Loki chasing me with that spoon.  
"Gotcha'!!" Loki yelled grabbing my arm and making me fall on the floor. He sat on the top of me and held my arms with his legs. After that it was easy to make me drink that thing. 

When Yamino-san found us... it was too late. At first he thought Loki had been reading Hentai, but then we explained everything. 

And now you might be asking: what the hell does that have to do...? Well, after that little incident I started to see Loki with other eyes. Maybe it was just my imagination, or did I blush when he touched my forehead that day? Could I really feel anything else other than friendship for Loki? And after a long time thinking I figured: YES! 

And then my problems started. When I looked at him, I blushed. When people talked about him, I blushed. When I heard his voice, I blushed. Anything that had to do with Loki made me blush!!! I felt so stupid giving excuses. We had to be apart for sometime, or else things could get really embarrassing. And that was what I did. 

The weirdest part of it is: after one week without going over to Loki's mansion... he didn't ask me why!!! I admit it: I wanted to see if he cared for me. And, obviously, he didn't. The only way was... forcing him to say he missed me!!!! Not the cleverest plan of all but... 

And I went to his mansion. I walked in quietly and called for him without raising my voice much. What a big mistake! I should have yelled!! Scream! Yeah! Like a mad girl!! Something Loki: 

"LOKI!!! SHOW UP YOU M***** F*****!!!" 

I should have done that. But I didn't. I HAD TO OPEN THE DOOR WITHOUT KNOCKING! What I saw was the most horrible thing I could've ever seem!! Loki looking with that... that... BIG breasted woman with long blonde hair... and... NO YOU PERVERTS!!! They weren't doing that. They were just kissing. KISSING!!! That's terrible!!! If you kiss you love. If you do... stuff... you might not love!! 

I felt like killing myself. I felt so bad and almost did a really crazy thing for that... short... god... gorgeous... weird... THING!!! 

I ran away when I saw that. I ran as fast as I could! When I reached the park I sat under the first tree I saw and I cried. I cried so much my eyes got big and red. And now, one month later, here I am again. Another night is coming and, again, I can't tell Loki what I feel. Poetic, huh? 

I knew that I could never be better and that goddess that was with him that. Oh, yes! Narugami told me who she is. Freya... hunf. How could that little cute girl become that big... b****?! 

Anyway, I am here looking at the sun and holding my tears. I jump when a hand touches my shoulder. I turn around. 

"Loki." I ask.  
"Mayura... why are you here?" he asks me. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." I answer. He looks at me suspiciously.  
"No, you're not." Loki says.  
"You know what, Loki?" I ask. I exploded! Not, that was it. I must open up! "Do you really want to know one thing? I might not be as gorgeous... big breasted... sexy... pretty... power... than that girl who was with you that day. Really!! I'm not a goddess! I'm just a mortal. Insignificant mortal! But I... I... I love you so much! I figured that too late, I guess." I say, and tears wet my pale face. He's just staring at me.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know! F-Freya!" I say.  
"Freya?! Yeah, we had our moments." he says, and sweeps the tears off my face. "But... do _you_ want to know something?"  
"Hm?" I ask.  
"I like you better." Loki says, with a smile, and then just walks away. 

I smile, feeling so much better inside. 

"Wait, Loki-kun!!" I shout, running after him. 

I'm sure one day our day will come. 

**FIN**

**_____________________________________________**

**A/N: **Wow! There aren't many Matantei Loki Ragnarok fanfics out there! O_O I got so surprise that I felt like actually posting this thing in ff.net. It's not good, cuz it's my first MaLoki fic. ^^; But that's ok. R&R! 

**MaLOKI FANS?!?!? WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!? COME OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!**

_01/06/2003_


End file.
